I Wanna Rock With You
by Vampire-Angel27
Summary: Zayn and Summer go out dancing just to be out of the house. OC gets intimidated by other girls at the club. Zayn tries to make her feel better. What happens when they go home? i suck at summaries so just READ!


**Hello, just another one-shot. For Niall's Princess 3…**

Underline = singing

* * *

It was the middle of spring and Zayn wanted to take me dancing tonight just to spend time together outside of the house. He's so sweet and romantic, but down to earth. I put on my strapless dress, flats, and my favorite leather jacket. I put holding spray on my curled hair, applied lip balm, and put what I needed in my purse and walked downstairs to where Zayn was waiting. He walked over as I reached the bottom step, shooting him a cheeky smile.

"So how do I look?"

"You look almost perfect. It's just your lips…they're not touching mine." He pouted

I grinned and stood on my tiptoes, giving him a passionate kiss, my arms around his neck. Finally, I pulled away.

"How was that?"

"Maybe we should try again because I'm not sure exactly what to say."

I smiled and stood on my tiptoes again, slowly leaning up to connect our lips and he met me halfway, his arms around my waist. I kissed him more passionately, one of my hands tugging on his short hair as the other cupped his cheek. When I pulled away, he was breathless and his eyes were darker.

"Well you've kissed me breathless, Love!" he smiled as he caught his breath

"Let's go!" I giggled, pulling him towards the door

"Well someone's eager!" he smirked

"I can't help it! I feel like dancin' tonight!"

"Ya don't say!" he laughed

We quickly got in the car and drove me to our usual dance club. We could already hear the music booming and the line was long. Luckily, Steve [the guard by the ropes] knew us so we walked right to the front of the line.

"Hey Zayn and Summer. It's been a while." Steve smiled

"Yeah, a few months." I said

"It's nice seeing you two! Go on inside."

"Thanks, Steve."

"Anytime!"

We quickly went inside and put our valuables in a locker before heading to the dance floor. "1901" by Phoenix was playing and I couldn't help but notice a few girls eyeing and dancing far too close to my man. They were beautiful, had on short dresses and heels, and I felt intimidated. When the first slow song came on, Zayn spun me on the dance floor as people moved out of our way. He dipped me, my head tipping back, and he kissed my neck sweetly. I giggled softly and he pulled me back up, staring into my eyes as we finished dancing to the song. We went to the bar where Michael [the bartender] gave us Gatorade. [Zayn knew I wasn't really one for being around intoxicated people, which is why he brought me to this club.] After talking to Michael for a while, we went back to the floor. He pulled me close against him. My back was to his front, his hands on my hips and his chin on my shoulder as "I Remember" by Deadmau5 came on. I was having a lot of fun just dancing with Zayn. We hadn't gone dancing in a while and it felt good to let loose, dancing and grinding with the most amazing guy in the world. "Celebrate Love" by Jordan Pruitt came on and though he'd only admit it to me, it was one of his favorite slow songs. What else can I say? I love that Zayn loves music and is romantic. Towards the end of the song, he spun me and dipped me again, this time just gazing into my eyes with all the love in the world. We danced for almost two hours after that to music by Katy Perry, Michael Jackson, Fall Out Boy, 3OH!3, and other various club mixes. Other girls were still all over him, but he was either oblivious or didn't care. I was a bit worn out but had a lot of fun. We grabbed our things and walked out laughing like fools. He drove to a nearby burger joint and parked, sharing a burger, fries, and a milkshake. He was staring at me again.

"Okay, is there something on my face or am I just that interesting?"

"I can't help it, Summer. Your eyes are amber with flecks of gold and it's a unique color. When I look into your eyes, I feel unstoppable."

"Really?" I asked, shocked at his answer

"Yeah, I'm serious. I feel like with you, I can accomplish anything…even take over the world." He smiled

"Don't you think that's a bit much?"

"No, Love…it's true. With you, I have purpose and you make me feel like I'm on a high."

"Zayn, you're so sweet it makes me wonder why you're with me. There's probably someone out there that's better for you." I sighed

I couldn't help it. I just kept thinking about those girls that were begging for his attention.

"Summer, tell me that you're joking."

I stared at him seriously.

"Please don't say that." He said taking my hands in his, "Why are you talking like this? Did someone say something to or about you?"

"Well, when we were at the club…there were these girls and they were…practically all over you. I felt-"

"Summer, I'm sorry I didn't realize. I mean, you're just so beautiful and absolutely gorgeous I couldn't take my eyes off you for too long. It's like we were the only ones there – especially when I held you close."

"I guess I was being stupid…"

"You weren't being stupid; you just got worried and a bit insecure. I want you to know that I love you so much, there's no way to measure the love I have for you. All that matters is that you stole my heart and I don't want it back. I'm in love with you and you're the reason my life has meaning."

"I give your life meaning?"

"Summer Amarantine Mason, you give my life more meaning than anything. I used to like music because it had nice sound and rhythm, but I love it more because sometimes it helps me explain how I feel about you…and your hips always move to the beat no matter when you jump into a song. You also have an amazing voice when you sing. Now, I have someone to be chill with, someone to keep warm on cold nights, someone to watch the stars with, go on walks and rendezvous with…Summer, now I have more of a purpose when I do things. Before I was living just to be living, and now my reason is you."

With that, he looked into my eyes and kissed me like he meant it. The next thing I knew, I was in his lap in the driver's seat and the kiss quickly intensified. I pulled away when I couldn't breathe and placed my head on his shoulder, placing small kisses to his neck.

"Maybe we should go back to our place." he suggested

I nodded and got back in my seat before he drove us home. When we got home, we went up to our room and he kissed me passionately, removing my jacket just before we landed on the bed, him on top of me. He basically claimed my mouth, his hands on my hips as my hands carded through his hair, making him moan. I giggled into the kiss and he pulled away so we could move farther onto the bed. He removed both of our shoes and his shirt before we were lying on the bed, him nibbling on my neck as his hands ran down my body, making me moan softly. My hands ran up and down his torso, loving the feel of his muscles tensing under my touch. I moaned his name as the nibbling turned into sucking, biting, and licking. I noticed he was humming as he worked on marking up my neck. Soon his hands were snaking up the backs of my thighs and he bit my soft spot.

"Zayn!" I gasped

He swiftly removed my dress and just as quickly removed his jeans and boxers. I was jaw-dropped and there were so many thoughts colliding in my brain I started stuttering. It's not like I haven't seen him exposed before, but every time I saw him, he seemed to get more beautiful.

"Relax your mind…Lay back and groove with mine…" he sang, kissing me passionately

I calmed down, all thoughts ceasing as he laid me down, unhooking my strapless bra, kneading my breasts with his hands. I bit my lip and he smiled at me before running his fingers through my hair as he gently covered my breasts in kisses. I moaned softly in bliss and he kissed back up to just below my ear.

"I wanna rock with you all night, dance you into day; sunlight. I wanna rock with you all night. Rock the night away…" he sang into my ear

I couldn't believe Zayn was seducing me using one of my favorite Michael Jackson songs. I pulled his face to mine in a passionate kiss, pulling away slowly.

"Zayn Jawaad Malik, are you trying to serenade and seduce me?"

"Is it working, Love?"

"Definitely!" I smiled

"Good!" he smirked

He kissed down my body, leaving wet kisses until he got to my panties. He pushed my legs apart and got between them, lifting my knees. He mouthed, blew puffs of cold air, and licked at the steadily growing wet spot on my underwear as I moaned, gripping his short hair. He stopped to slick himself up and wasted no time in removing my final article of clothing.

"Wet much?" he smirked

"It's all your fault." I pouted

"You're so cute! It's not my fault, Love…it's my job." He winked as he suddenly stuck two fingers inside me; making me moan loudly, "I love it when you do that…" he smiled

He moved his fingers skillfully and I was aching for him. I wanted him inside me soon.

"Zayn, please!" I whimpered

He pulled his fingers out and hovered over me, our eyes meeting.

"What do you want, lovely?"

He was always sweet enough to ask me what I wanted…

"Make love to me?"

"Anything for you, Summer."

He kissed me, placing the tip inside.

"I love you, Summer."

"I love you too, Zayn."

He slid in slowly, letting me feel him sink in, inch by inch. I moaned, gripping his bicep in one hand, fisting the sheets in my other hand.

"You're so beautiful…and tight. Don't you ever forget that."

He started moving slow and hard once he was fully sheathed. I was always so tight when we made love – no matter how many rounds we had. Yes, I call it 'making love' but that's only because that's what it always is. He could go as hard or animalistic as he wanted, but it was always loving and sweet in one sense or another. The feeling of my walls being fully stretched with each loving thrust as he kissed me, whispering sweet nothings in my ear, or making eye contact was the best feeling in the world. He left marks and love bites on my skin and thrust a little faster, each thrust deeper than the last. I shouted his name, practically losing my mind as he hit that special spot. I wrapped my legs around his waist, allowing him to hit my sweet spot _just so _at a deeper angle. He told me how beautiful I was and the eye contact he made set things to a completely new level. I was practically dying beneath this sexy, sweet, romantic, charismatic boy. Honestly, I wouldn't mind dying this way. Zayn is always so amazing to me. He makes me feel wanted, loved, and special. With a particularly deep thrust to my sweet spot, my head fell back, and I looked up at the ceiling to see a mirror. I was completely turned on by the sight, moaning a little louder. I could see the muscles moving in Zayn's back moving as he thrust and my face was contorted with bliss, one hand gripping his shoulder as the other had a hold on his head. It was so eroti-

"See? You're so beautiful, Love. I adore all the love faces you make. No one else matters because I have you. There could be billions of girls trying to get to me, but you're the one I want. In the end, you're the one I crawl into bed with at night. You're the only one that gets to be with me like this…" he whispered before kissing me with more passion than ever

His thrusts quickened and he went harder, my moans getting louder as I clawed at his back and shoulders. The only sounds filling the room were my moans of Zayn's name, our labored breathing, and Zayn's groans and sweet words. We were both getting so close to our orgasms. My eyes were shut tight with my head thrown back against pillows in complete ecstasy as Zayn thrust into me with incredible passion and force. His lips were on my neck, leaving butterfly kisses and hickies as he moaned out my name with a string of curses. After a few well-placed thrusts, I was cumming, looking into his deep brown eyes, shouting his name, not caring who heard. My legs were shaking, my body sweaty, and Zayn was still thrusting into me deeper than ever, milking me through my orgasm as he continued his sweet talk. Soon he came as well, filling me up and I hadn't even come down from my high. I moaned his name as he spilled into me, shouting my name. We shared short passionate kisses because we were already breathless. He slowly pulled out and lay beside me, placing his arm around my waist.

"Zayn, what's with the mirror on the ceiling?"

"I've been wanting to show you how beautiful you are without the use of technology because sometimes I know you don't believe it when I tell you you're beautiful." He admitted

"Well, I have to say the sight was erotic." I giggled

"Does that mean you're ready for round two?"

"Are you trying to kill me?" I joked

"Well, I meant it when I said I wanted to 'rock with you all night.'" He smiled, kissing me passionately

I wrapped my arms around his neck and moaned as our tongues clashed. That night I was wide awake because he meant what he said. As daylight seeped into the window, we were cuddling on the bed in bliss. We had finished making love for the final time that morning, my face in his chest as his hand lazily traced nonsensical patterns into my back.

"I love you Summer Amarantine Mason…" he whispered, kissing my cheek

"I love you too, Zayn Jawaad Malik…" I mumbled tiredly, placing a kiss to his chest

"Do you think we'll make it to the bowling alley with the boys tonight?"

I playfully bit his nipple, making him wince, but his manhood hardened. I smiled and cuddled deeper into his chest.

"Don't get your hopes up, big boy! I'm so sore I'm never gonna leave this bed…"

"Is that so?" he smirked

"Have I really moved at all?"

"Nope, which means I must have done a _bang _up job." He smirked

"I hate you!"

"You love me."

"Whatever!"

"Ha, you totally love me."

"Prove it!"

"Let's see…we're naked in bed, we made love until the sun came up, and you're gonna be sore for a long time." He said smugly

I said absolutely nothing because there was nothing left to say. He kissed my head and tightened his arms around me as we drifted off to sleep…

* * *

**So, how was that? I love writing, but maybe I should stick to reading... REVIEW? Vampire-Angel27**


End file.
